The Vector Core provides Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (RDCC) members with several technological[unreadable] platforms to facilitate over-expression or reduced expression of specific genes, to assist researchers in[unreadable] understanding the function and interaction of those genes relevant to the study of rheumatic diseases.[unreadable] These platforms include both recombinant non-viral and viral products that facilitate the transfer of specific[unreadable] genes into cells of interest. The Vector Core also provides intellectual and technical advice to RDCC[unreadable] researchers regarding the optimal use and production of these systems.[unreadable] Despite the wide application of molecular biology to the study of rheumatic diseases, many investigators[unreadable] do not possess a working knowledge of recombinant vectors. Many of the operational techniques required[unreadable] for optimal use of these gene transfer vectors are specialized and difficult to acquire without expert[unreadable] assistance. In addition, the manufacture of these reagents needs to be performed in laboratory space that[unreadable] has been specifically configured to comply with NIH biological containment guidelines. The requirements for[unreadable] compliance with these biosafety guidelines inhibit many investigators from pursuing the use of these[unreadable] valuable reagents. The Vector Core has been established to provide a cost-effective source of these[unreadable] valuable platforms while minimizing RDCC members' need to spend time and money on new laboratory[unreadable] space and hiring their own vector experts.[unreadable] The Specific Aims of the Vector Core are to: 1. Provide a Core laboratory for the development,[unreadable] construction, purification and characterization of recombinant vectors containing genes relevant to the study[unreadable] of rheumatic diseases for use as in vitro and in vivo gene transfer reagents. These systems include both[unreadable] non-viral (expression plasmid) and viral (recombinant retrovirus, recombinant adenovirus, and recombinant[unreadable] AAV) technologies. 2. Collaborate closely with RDCC researchers to ensure the Vector Core provides the[unreadable] platforms RDCC members require. 3. Maintain qualified staff and monitor the competition to continually[unreadable] improve the Vector Core and provide high quality, cost effective products to RDCC members.